


Ghostly Business

by wynnebat



Series: Train to Everywhere [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, HP: EWE, Post-Canon, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "I'm not opening that," Harry says to the group of owls who drop a distinctively shaped package onto the kitchen table.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Train to Everywhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565983
Comments: 8
Kudos: 270





	Ghostly Business

Sirius isn't much of a letter writer. It's good because neither is Harry. Instead, Harry makes it a point to visit Hogwarts every other weekend no matter how exhausted he is after a full week of auror training. All he and Ron want to do is mope around the house over big containers of takeout. Hermione isn't much better; her job at the DMLE is running her ragged. Harry gives it a decade until she's the one who's running the whole department, but for now, she's working long hours and cramming research into the rest of her time.

"I don't know how you can look at a book ever again," Ron tells her over breakfast. It's a Sunday in October, and Harry's been thinking about putting up some Halloween decorations. "You passed the NEWTs the summer after the war. It's mental. I wouldn't have touched another book for as long as I lived if it'd been me."

"I still think you two should take your NEWTs," Hermione replies through a yawn.

Harry looks up from his scrambled eggs. "I don't think I'd survive them. You were practically hallucinating from sleep deprivation the week before you took them."

"I was _not_ ," Hermione grumbles, accepting a plate from Ron with a kiss.

Sharing a look with Ron, Harry decides that the best course of action is not to bring up factual evidence of Hermione's slide into pre-exam madness. It had only been temporary insanity. Once she received her scores a month later, Hermione had been all smiles, and had received a job offer quickly from the DMLE.

Breakfast is a casual affair among the three of them. Harry has grown so used to living with his best friends that he thinks it might be an adjustment when Sirius returns for the winter holidays. But not much of one—this is Sirius' house, and admittedly, Harry misses his godfather. The house is quiet now that Sirius is away at Hogwarts, torturing young minds or whatever it is Defense professors do.

The owl post arrives just as Harry is finishing his breakfast. First the Daily Prophet, which ostensibly they share a subscription for, but only Hermione reads. Harry trusts her to tell him if there's anything about him in there. Otherwise, he's happier living in ignorance. A letter from Molly is next. Ron reads aloud the parts that Molly writes for Harry and Hermione. And then, there is post from Sirius.

"I'm not opening that," Harry says to the group of owls who drop a distinctively shaped package onto the kitchen table.

The owls do not seem to care for his struggles. They eat several sausage links from Harry's plate as payment, as well as one from Hermione's, which she freely offers to them.

Ron says, "It could be a... wreath. A Halloween wreath."

Harry shakes his head. He can feel the doom in his bones. He's made many mistakes, but none so terrible as his request for Sirius to steal him a toilet seat. Closing his eyes, Harry begins unwrapping the package. _Please, please, please don't be.._.

It is.

With a whoosh, the packaging releases both the toilet seat and the ghost bound to it, and Moaning Myrtle appears in Harry's kitchen. She looks around, her round face slack with surprise until it breaks out in a grin. "Oh, oh, I remember _you_. You three always came back to visit me. And now you've brought me to you, away from that terrible place! Do you have toilets here? I'll check myself."

"I'm going to murder Sirius," Harry says, conversationally. It's a good thing it's Sunday; he can have a day for murdering before he turns himself in on Monday for his crimes. It will be extra work for his boss, which given the man's attitude, Harry's rather delighted about.

"Well," Ron says once he finds the strength to pull his jaw up. "For a magical house of this size, Grimmauld Place _is_ missing a ghost."

As always, Hermione is the first to cut to the core of the issue. "She can't have _my_ bathroom. As a gift from Sirius to Harry, she is Harry's ghost, and thus she's sharing Harry's bathroom."

"She's probably treading toilet water already," Harry moans, not unlike how Myrtle will probably start moaning when she finds something she doesn't like about her new home.

He hopes that taking the toilet seat with him to Hogwarts will solve his ghostly problems, otherwise he really might just make an attempt on Sirius' life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
